Angels & Demons
by Laurent S
Summary: Los ángeles y los demonios han sido siempre enemigos naturales, las creencias y leyendas dan por hecho que han nacido para pelearse en una eterna lucha entre el bien y el mal. Pero el mundo siempre tiene sorpresas preparadas y tras una serie de acontecimientos,una extraña alianza entre seres completamente diferentes quizás sea esencial para salvar a dos mundos en peligro.
1. Prólogo

– **Este fanfiction tiene temática yaoi, las parejas serán OsomatsuxChoromatsu, IchimatsuxKaramatsu, TodomatsuxOC y posiblemente JyushimatsuxHomura.**

– **Los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen.**

– **No habrá incesto porque aquí los protagonistas no son hermanos.**

– **Estará basado en el universo alterno creado por el fandom de ángeles y demonios.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

La reunión celestial comenzó tal y como estaba planeada al sonido de las campanas. Los cincuenta miembros del senado, el juez, la reina y sus dos jóvenes hijos eran los presentes en esa gran sala de paredes blancas, todos eran ángeles y estaban sentados en una gran mesa alargada.

El juez leyó un documento explicando los motivos de aquella reunión: los grandes cambios que estaban sucediendo en el mundo de sus némesis, los demonios. El rey demonio había muerto por causas desconocidas y en el mundo subterráneo reinaba el caos. Normalmente para los ángeles la muerte de un demonio siempre era buena noticia, pero ese era un caso especial. El difunto rey demonio era violento como era normal en su especie, pero bastante moderado si se tenía en cuenta a sus antecesores. Eran tiempos de paz en el reino de los cielos comparado con otras épocas, pero todo se podía quebrar con el nuevo sucesor.

–Las normas de los demonios son claras–dijo el juez–, cuando un rey muere el trono pasa a su hijo sin objeciones, pero todos sabemos que toda su descendencia murió en aquel incendio dos años atrás.

–Entonces ¿a quién planean nombrar como nuevo rey esas miserables bestias? –preguntó un miembro del senado.

–Ese es lo que nos puede traer problemas…

La sala se quedó en completo silencio esperando las palabras del juez, las alas de algunos asistentes temblaban levemente, por la tensión se podía percibir que recibirían malas noticias.

–El rey tiene muchos hijos bastardos esparcidos por el mundo, no era del todo fiel a su esposa, quieren que el mayor de ellos sea su sucesor.

La tensión se rebajó en el ambiente ¿Eso era todo? A nadie le extrañó esa decisión, era el procedimiento normal.

–El problema es que su sucesor es hijo de una humana, al parecer el rey demonio la violó y se desentendió por lo que no sabe todavía quién es. De la unión entre un demonio y una humana siempre saldrá un demonio puro sin rastros de mestizaje, pero es algo que molesta a los demonios más puritanos.

–Eso es bueno–interrumpió la reina–. Los demonios criados entre humanos fuera de su hábitat natural son más dóciles, Choromatsu podría intentar establecer contacto con él antes de que los demonios le corrompan.

Choromatsu, hijo de la reina y heredero al trono tembló. Le parecía una idea terrible contactar con uno de esos monstruos, en verdad, no era un trabajo para alguien de la nobleza como él, pero su madre le enviaría a donde fuese con tal de conseguir la simpatía del mundo angelical.

–Pero no es seguro que sea ese chico el que ascienda al trono, sus detractores que son bastantes tienen en mente a otro rey.

–¿Quién? –preguntó un miembro del senado al juez.

–Un nieto de Lucifer.

El silencio se instauró en la sala y todos los presentes se miraron entre sí con incertidumbre, sin saber cómo reaccionar. No había razón alguna para que un nieto de Lucifer llegase al trono, es cierto que fue en su día el rey, pero su hijo perdió una guerra y la familia Inhumanum llegó al poder arrebatando a la sangre de Lucifer todos sus derechos.

–¿Tiene algo de especial ese descendiente? –preguntó la reina con calma sin ningún rastro de temor.

Choromatsu se preguntaba también que tenía de especial, Lucifer cayó al infierno por muchas razones, una de ellas fue su extrema lujuria. Era bien sabido que engendró cientos de hijos con más de cien mujeres, contando a sus nietos el infierno estaba lleno de demonios con su sangre.

–Ha heredado sus poderes.

Esas simples palabras bastaron para que las sombras del pasado irrumpiesen en la sala, el miedo comenzó a despertar después de ser enterrado en los corazones de todos los ángeles tras la muerte de aquel temible gran rey demonio.

Choromatsu se encogió en su asiento rezando para que ese descendiente no llegase al trono, era lo que le faltaba, tener que enfrentarse a Lucifer en su posible futuro reinado. Si de él dependiese, no sería rey, pero lamentablemente era un secreto a voces que su madre quería que fuese él y cuando se trataba de ella, cualquier otra opinión no importaba en absoluto. Ser rey era atrayente, pero tenía un gran inconveniente: los ángeles hembra en general son más poderosos que los machos y por esa razón prefieren una reina. Choromatsu se encontraba en la misma situación que aquél hijo bastardo del rey demonio, tenía detractores por todas partes esperando un error suyo para que su hermana gemela Choroko llegase al trono. En verdad, lo normal sería proceder de esa manera, pero su madre descartó a su hija porque había caído en la "lujuria".

Los gritos cesaron cuando la puerta de la sala fue abierta por uno de los guardias de palacio, la reina se mostró muy molesta por la interrupción y fulminó al ángel con la mirada.

–¡Han atrapado a un demonio en el palacio–informó.

"Lo que faltaba" pensó Choromatsu.

Varios gritos de indignación comenzaron a invadir la sala, era cierto que no era nada extraño ver a demonios colándose en el cielo, algunos incluso causaban estragos, pero un demonio en el castillo era algo más serio. La última vez que eso paso fue cuando Lucifer les atacó y se sentó en el trono real para demostrar superioridad.

–¿Esta controlado? –preguntó con curiosidad la hermana de Choromatsu que había permanecido callada hasta ese momento.

–Sí, la guardia real le capturó sin ningún problema, está muy herido.

–Traedlo, aprovecharemos que el senado está aquí para juzgarle.

El guardia hizo una reverencia e hizo unas señas para que trajeran al demonio. Cuando entró en la sala rodeado de cadenas, todos lanzaron varios insultos llamándole monstruosidad.

Era indudable lo que era, tenía unos pequeños cuernos en la cabeza parecidos a los de un carnero hembra, de sus labios sobresalían dos punzantes colmillos y en su espalda se extendían dos grandes alas de murciélago totalmente diferentes a las alas de plumas blancas que los ángeles poseían. Sí, era un demonio, y estaba cubierto de su propia sangre, se veía en muy mal estado. Unas gruesas cadenas le rodeaban y un guardia le guiaba tirando de ellas como si llevara de paseo a un perro.

–Interrógale–dijo la reina mirando fijamente a su hijo Choromatsu.

"¿Por qué yo madre? ¡Me da miedo! ¿¡Acaso me odias!?"

La mirada de negación de Choromatsu fue rápidamente neutralizada por los ojos acusadores de su madre, "solo hazlo" le ordenó con la mirada.

–Esto…–comenzó a balbucear con nerviosismo– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó al demonio.

–….

–¿No quieres hablar?

–…

"Empezamos bien"

–¿Dónde lo habéis encontrado? –preguntó al guardia que sujetaba las cadenas que sostenían al demonio. Se le hacía raro hablarle cómo a un completo desconocido, era en verdad su mejor amigo.

El guardia reaccionó cogiendo unas gafas de sol del bolsillo de su uniforme para cubrir sus ojos azules. Los ángeles del senado de mentalidad más cerrada soltaron un respingo de indignación al ver a un objeto humano siendo usado por uno de ellos.

–Hmm, veréis, todo comenzó esta mañana. Yo estaba nadando sobre el bastó y hermoso mar de los sueños cuando un canto me despertó de un largo letargo, era una bandada de pájaros pasando con la intención de liberarme de…

–Estamos en lo alto del cielo, ningún ave puede volar a tanta altura–interrumpió Choromatsu.

–Hay muchas aves en este mundo y no todas necesariamente tienen alas ¿Understand my friend?

–¡No lo entiendo para nada, y no me llames "my friend" que estás hablando conmigo como futuro rey y no como amigo!

Toda la sala se inundó de susurros, seguramente contra Choromatsu.

"Mierda, no puedo dejar que este idiota me deje más en evidencia ¿Por qué he de ser amigo de este sujeto? Oh, cierto, soy un antisocial, un futuro rey marginado con cero popularidad y él mi único amigo"

–Por favor, proceda, pero desde que le encontró, no nos importa lo que hizo antes.

–Está bien, su captura comenzó en mi puesto de trabajo, la planta dos de este castillo. Todo estaba en calma y mi cabeza no podía parar de pensar en el sentido de nuestra existencia ¿Por qué vivimos? ¿Cuál es mi propósito en la vida?

El guardia dejó ir la gruesa cadena que sujetaba al demonio para abrir sus brazos y extender sus alas al máximo poniendo pose para añadir más dramatismo a su historia. El demonio clavó sus ojos rosas al ángel con estupor sin entender su actitud, si hubiera estado sano podría haber aprovechado ese momento para huir.

–¿Cuál es el verdadero uso de las alas, acaso hay algún sitio al que estemos destinados a volar? ¿Cómo combatir a la cruel naturaleza? ¿Acaso hemos nacido con un deber en la vida?

–¡KARAMATSU! –gritó Choromatsu sin poder evitarlo, paciencia agotada.

–¡Esta bien hablaré! –exclamó el demonio sorprendiendo a toda la sala–. Me encontraron en la tercera planta, este imbécil me redujo después de ser advertido por otro guardia. Si no fuera por las heridas no estaría preso ahora, y les digo esto para que se calle, duele su manera de ser.

Choromatsu tenía una cosa clara, si llegaba a rey poner a Karamatsu como tortura para que los prisioneros hablasen sería su primera orden.

–Muchas gracias por hacer callar al imbécil, pero eso no te salvara de tu condena–dijo firmemente la reina.

La reina odiaba a Karamatsu, no solo por su actitud, también porque había atraído la atención de su hija. Choroko estaba enamorada de Karamatsu desde que se conocieron siendo niños, no lo disimulaba, al contrario, en esos momentos era imposible no notar su mirada de deseo sobre el ángel. Karamatsu era el único que ignoraba ese enamoramiento, era curioso, siempre decía que estaba buscando a sus "Karamatsu angelus" y cuando tenía a una atada y bien guapa, no se enteraba. Choromatsu pensaba seriamente que Choroko era masoquista, solo ese tipo de personas podía llegar a sentir algo por su amigo el doloroso.

Su madre por otro lado era patética, estaba obsesionada con huir de los siete pecados capitales a un nivel enfermizo. El simple sentimiento de "amar" a alguien lo veía como lujuria, para ella el sexo solo se tenía que usar con fines reproductivos y no por placer. Sí, su hermana no llegaría al trono por caer en la lujuria siendo virgen y sin saber cómo se sienten unos labios sobre los suyos. Para colmo, él iba a ocupar su lugar y era mucho peor que Choroko porque casi cada día se daba placer con su mano, no era de piedra y tenía sus necesidades, pero si su madre le descubría mínimo le echaba de una patada del cielo. No le extrañaría nada que también odiase a Karamatsu por su alto contenido de soberbia.

–Choromatsu…–le llamó su madre, quería que el dijera la sentencia.

–Te condeno…–las palabras se negaban a salir, sabía perfectamente la condena de esos casos y no conseguía el valor para decirla, no cuando los ojos rosados del demonio estaban posados con miedo en sus ojos verdes. Finalmente habló sin pensar, totalmente dolido–…te condeno a la muerte.

El demonio soltó un grito de horror muy afeminado, no parecía que le habían condenado a muerte, más bien parecía estar asustado de una cucaracha, por un momento Choromatsu cuestiono si se había equivocado y en verdad era una mujer.

–I'm sorry–dijo Karamatsu al demonio posando una mano sobre su hombro–, espero que en tu próxima vida tengas suerte de vivir cómo te mereces.

El demonio se giró bruscamente y mordió la mano a Karamatsu que gritó a pleno pulmón. Nadie le culpó, era tan doloroso, mi amigo se lo intentó quitar de encima pero el demonio lo evitó agarrándose a las alas del ángel, todavía le seguía mordiendo cuando lo sacaron de la sala.

–La ejecución se realizará mañana al atardecer en el altar de los sacrificios–sentenció el juez–. También debemos discutir el fallo de seguridad al dejar que ese demonio accediera al palacio, es normal que uno pueda llegar al mundo de los ángeles, hay muchos caminos por los que acceder, pero es inadmisible que lleguen tan lejos.

–¿Se intentó defender? –preguntó la reina a un guardia que seguía en la sala.

–Sí, utilizaba dagas para atacar pero no pudo hacer mucho. El camino que escogió para llegar lo destrozó, me pregunto cuáles eran sus intenciones.

–¿Se sabe el nombre del condenado? –preguntó Choromatsu, quería por lo menos saber el nombre del pobre chico al que había mandado a morir.

–No ha querido revelarlo, supongo que para evitar problemas a sus seres cercanos.

–No necesitamos saberlo–aseguró la reina–puedes irte.

Cuando el ángel salió de la sala, la reina dijo unas palabras que nadie se esperaba.

–Aprovechando la reunión, quiero hacer un anuncio muy importante a todos los presentes.

Choroko y Choromatsu se miraron entre si buscando una explicación en el otro, no sabían qué iba a anunciar algo.

–Como todos sabéis, llevo tres siglos en el cargo de reina y una no es eternamente joven, estoy comenzando a notar los síntomas de toda la tensión acumulada. Creo sinceramente que este mundo necesita un cambio y que ese cambio empezara con un nuevo reinado sin mí.

"Espera, no ira a…" pensó Choromatsu que ya comenzaba a sudar de los nervios.

–Creo que es hora de que mi hijo Choromatsu sea el nuevo ángel supremo.

…

…

 _¿QUÉ?_

 _¿Estás loca mamá? ¿Con un nuevo rey demonio en camino? ¿Y si me lleva a la guerra qué? ¿De verdad mi propia madre me odia tanto como para subirme al trono cuando el nuevo Lucifer está a la vuelta de la esquina? ¡Ni siquiera me quiere el pueblo! Encima se ha colado un demonio en palacio, justo cuando se pone en duda la seguridad me pones en el trono._

Todo el senado miró a Choromatsu con una mezcla de miedo y odio, nadie se esperaba que ese chico con la personalidad tan estúpida que tenía llegase a ser un buen rey. Choroko suspiró al parecer aliviada, normal, se había librado, Choromatsu estaba al borde del desmayo.

–Mañana después de la ejecución daré a conocer la noticia al resto de ángeles, el asesinato de ese demonio marcará el inicio de tu era, será espectacular, no pudo llegar en mejor momento.

"¿Los ángeles se alegraran de que suba al trono por un asesinato? ¿Y se supone que nosotros somos los buenos? ¿A nadie le preocupan mis cargos de conciencia?"

–Sé que los tiempos que vendrán serán confusos ¿Pero recuerdas la frase que siempre te decía cuando yo tenía una crisis?

–Aequam memento rebus in arduis servare mentem… (Recuerda mantener la mente serena en momentos difíciles)

"Pero las frases en latín de quedar bien no me ayudaran en nada" pensó Choromatsu.

Tenía un mal presentimiento


	2. En llamas

Los bomberos no paraban de llegar uno tras de otro sin parar, las llamas cada vez se alzaban con más violencia y devoraban todo el edificio cómo un lobo hambriento lo haría. Un chico de sudadera roja solo podía observar con hastío, había vuelto a pasar.

–¿Otra vez Osomatsu? –gritó un bombero claramente enrabiado.

Todas las miradas se posaron en él, pero ya no le importaba, se había acostumbrado y ni siquiera se molestó en huir. Simplemente se quedó estático viendo la bella danza que realizaban las llamas cómo si de un pirómano loco se tratase.

–Mira la parte positiva, sin Osomatsu muchos de nosotros estaríamos en el paro–dijo un bombero dando su toque de humor–. Gracias a él necesitamos el doble de efectivos en la central.

Un puñetazo directo al rostro despertó a Osomatsu de su ensoñación, el que le golpeó era el dueño de la tienda en llamas. Osomatsu apenas se tambaleó por el golpe. El hombre enfadado, comenzó a propinarle amenazas e insultos, pero no le afectaban.

–¡Eres un monstruo! –fueron las palabras que dijo a todo pulmón, muchas personas de su alrededor gritaron lo mismo.

–¡Algún día descubriremos cómo te lo haces! –gritó una mujer.

No podía culparles, así que simplemente les ignoró a todos y se dirigió sin decir palabra alguna a ver a su único amigo, necesitaba una buena cerveza y el puesto de Chibita era el mejor sitio para relajarse. Cuando su amigo le vio venir le saludó e inmediatamente le ordenó que cerrase los ojos, a Osomatsu no le gustaba que se lo recordara, ya lo sabía.

–He visto pasar camiones de bomberos ¿otra vez? –preguntó Chibita.

–Otra vez, una librería. Me quedé embobado con un manga que quería comprar, fallé otra vez.

Chibita era el único que sabía todos los secretos de Osomatsu, se conocían desde niños y con el paso de los años se acostumbró a la monstruosidad que era. El pequeño no sabía porque se arriesgaba a estar tan cerca de él, quizás porque admiraba esa actitud tan optimista viniendo de alguien tan desgraciado.

Osomatsu vivía solo con su madre, su padre fue un maldito violador del cual no se supo nada más después de que dejara a su madre embarazada a la fuerza. Su madre decidió tener el niño por cuestiones morales y religiosas, pero irónicamente, al parecer la existencia de Osomatsu era algo que a Dios no le gustaba en absoluto.

Osomatsu pasó sus primeros diez años con una vida normal, tenía amigos y problemas típicos de su edad, pero todo cambió cuando sus ojos comenzaron a mudar el color. Si, sus ojos castaños con los que había nacido se transformaron con el paso de los días muy lentamente en un intenso rojo, un color incomprensible para unos ojos humanos. Su madre obviamente se horrorizó, a Osomatsu no le quedó más remedio que llevar unas lentillas del color de su antiguo iris para ocultar esa anormalidad, por suerte años después se pusieron de moda las lentillas de colores surrealistas y en ocasiones podía llevar sus ojos verdaderos por la calle sin levantar sospecha, pero muy raramente lo hacía, sobretodo desde que le asociaron con el fuego.

Y ese era su peor problema: el fuego.

Todo comenzó en secundaria, cuando su libro de matemáticas ardió en llamas ante la mirada atónita de toda su clase, Osomatsu no entendía que había ocurrido. Poco después fue una silla de su casa la que ardió y al día siguiente, las bolsas de basura. Dos semanas después de esos incidentes, fue de excursión con el colegio a una fábrica de relojes y ese día la planta entera ardió en llamas. Con el tiempo todo se comenzó a repetir una y otra vez, hasta que al final todos percibieron lo obvio: siempre había incendios con Osomatsu cerca. Sus amigos se alejaron de él e incluso algunos le comenzaron a repudiar, con el paso del tiempo todos los alumnos del colegio le evadían, muchas veces entraba en una sala y todas las personas del interior se marchaban por miedo, era víctima del más cruel vacío.

Los incendios aumentaron con el tiempo, la policía mosqueada de que Osomatsu siempre estuviera en el lugar de los hechos le habían enviado a comisaria más de una vez, pero por mucho que comprobaban videos de cámaras de seguridad o hablaban con testigos, no había ninguna prueba de que él prendiera fuego, por lo que al día siguiente siempre volvía a casa.

Con el tiempo Osomatsu descubrió que el fuego solo se originaba si miraba fijamente a un punto en concreto, así aprendió que con los ojos cerrados nada ardería a su alrededor, esa era la razón por la que Chibita solo le dejaba estar en su puesto si mantenía los ojos de esa forma.

–¿Te has transformado últimamente?

–¿A qué te refieres? –contestó Osomatsu con una sonrisa divertida mientras unos colmillos afloraban de su boca y unos cuernos se alzaban sobre su cabeza. Chibita no pudo evitar gritar por la impresión a pesar de que ya conocía esa forma de Osomatsu, por suerte cuando el bulto de su espalda creció hasta cierto punto no tuvo más remedio que volver a esconder todo hasta verse otra vez cómo un humano.

–Sigue sin salirme una cola detrás, solo tengo la de delante.

–El pene no cuenta–dijo Chibita nada sorprendido por el comentario, típico de Osomatsu–, y no hagas eso en la calle, alguien más podría verte.

Osomatsu y Chibita no eran tontos, esa forma alternativa que podía hacer era igual a los demonios que tantas veces habían visto en películas e ilustraciones, todo encajaba: Cuernos, colmillos, alas de murciélago…solo se echaba en falta la cola. Osomatsu descubrió esa forma poco tiempo después de cumplir los quince años, un día se transformó sin querer delante de unos matones que se burlaban de él, quizás los únicos que se atrevieron a hacer esa temeridad al "chico que quemaba cosas". Osomatsu se sintió muy enfadado y frustrado, sentimientos nada propios de él que siempre tenía una actitud tranquila y mostraba una sonrisa a pesar de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La ira le provocó esa transformación y debido a las consecuencias que tuvo tras eso, se dedicó los cinco años posteriores a mantenerse sereno, no quería volver a hacer el ridículo otra vez de esa manera.

Su madre no sabía que se podía transformar ¿Cómo decirle a una madre que su hijo es un monstruo? Chibita era el único que conocía su secreto.

–¿Sabes de alguna cueva o caverna cerca de aquí? –preguntó Osomatsu.

–¿Qué? Por supuesto que no idiota, esto es una ciudad, aquí no hay de eso…Un momento, ¿no estarás pensando en…?

–He estado investigando otra vez y según algunas creencias al infierno se llega a través de ellas.

–¡¿Otra vez con eso?!

No era la primera vez que Osomatsu hablaba de ello. Estaba convencido que existía un infierno y su lugar era ese, bueno, era fácil llegar a esa conclusión, normalmente demonio=infierno. En un principio intentó llegar excavando un agujero en el suelo con una cuchara, sí, una cuchara, pero después de varios metros y varias articulaciones adoloridas por el esfuerzo, decidió retirarse. En opinión de Chibita tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de lo mala idea que era, por lo menos se podría haber comprado una pala.

–Escucha Osomatsu, si en verdad el infierno existe, cosa de la que no estamos seguros del todo, no será tan fácil llegar. Además, si es un sitio tan terrorífico cómo el infierno de Dante por poner un ejemplo, lo mejor que puedes hacer es no ir.

A pesar de que sus palabras sonaban firmes, Chibita en el fondo no estaba muy convencido de sus palabras ¿Existía algún sitio peor para Osomatsu que el mundo donde vivía? Seguramente no, la desesperación de su amigo para ir a otro lugar estaba muy justificada. Jamás tendría amigos otra vez, solo le tenía a él y era un inútil que no le podía ayudar, ni siquiera tenían una amistad en condiciones porque Chibita siempre le obligaba a cerrar los ojos cuando estaban juntos por miedo. Tampoco podría formar una familia, ninguna chica se atrevería a ser su novia, a nadie le gusta vivir con el miedo de ser carbonizado. Fuera de las relaciones sociales, en el trabajo también lo tenía complicado, por no decir que era la parte más imposible, nadie le contrataría y si llegase a pasar el milagro, la sede de su trabajo ardería en menos de un mes.

–Es igual, sea en el cielo o en el infierno, he de encontrar a los míos–sentenció Osomatsu poniéndose en pie con dificultad, ya estaba borracho–. Viviré feliz con mi sexy mujer demonio, mi casa sin hipoteca, mi vida sin trabajo, jugando todo el día al pachinko infernal y…

–Ese es el paraíso nini de tus sueños donde te gustaría vivir, no el infierno–interrumpió Chibita.

–Bueno, quizás tengas razón y tenga que encontrar un trabajo a media jornada cómo torturador de almas o cosas así–reflexionó Osomatsu.

–¡No digas cosas tan terribles con tanta calma!

Osomatsu no dijo nada más del tema, para sorpresa de Chibita se quedó mirando en silencio a un punto muerto mientras intentaba mantenerse erguido luchando contra los efectos del alcohol.

–¡¿Por qué has abierto los ojos?! –preguntó Chibita con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad.

Osomatsu no contestó a la pregunta, simplemente le pago, cosa muy rara en él, y se marchó despidiéndose con la mano sin decir nada más. La razón de su comportamiento era muy simple: sentía que le observaban y cuando comenzó a correr hacía su casa a gran velocidad, sintió que le seguían. La sensación de terror que se instaló en su cuerpo empeoró cuando escuchó un grito de dolor cerca de él, miró a su alrededor, pero no había nada.

"Aquí pasa algo" pensó con la respiración agitada, sabía que no era producto de su borrachera.

Cuando llegó a casa, cerró la puerta y las ventanas a toda prisa ante la mirada atónita de su madre.

–¿Pasa algo cielo? –preguntó, era una mujer bella y de voz dulce.

–Nada–mintió para no preocuparla, su madre no preguntó nada más porque asoció su comportamiento a la borrachera.

Osomatsu se fue a dormir una hora después cuando ya se encontraba recuperado del todo, por suerte para él su condición de monstruo actuaba contra los efectos del alcohol de manera rápida y magistral, podía beber sin preocuparse de resacas.

Ya no sentía que le observaran, pero seguía pensando que algo iba mal, a pesar de la preocupación, consiguió dormirse. Tuvo un sueño muy extraño.

En el sueño, Osomatsu buceaba por un mar azul claro cómo el de las playas paradisíacas que veía en televisión y en propaganda de agencia de viajes. Se sentía relajado y feliz, podía tener los ojos abiertos y respiraba sin dificultad, era un lugar hermoso y cálido, hasta que su peor pesadilla le devolvió a la realidad: el fuego. Todo comenzó a arder, y cuando digo "todo", me refiero al agua, cientos de columnas de fuego la rodearon y quemaron, resultará extraño y totalmente imposible, pero parecía que el agua sufriera. Cuando las columnas de fuego cesaron, notó un fuerte calor envolviéndole todo el cuerpo y el agua pasó de color claro a rojizo, pero había algo más, unas plumas grandes y negras comenzaron a descender por el agua convirtiéndose en cenizas lentamente. A Osomatsu le horrorizaba verlas, alargó la mano para coger una y cuando la tocó…una sensación cálida y reconfortante le envolvió, alguien le estaba abrazando por la cintura mientras una voz de hombre le susurraba al oído que todo estaría bien. Osomatsu se giró rápidamente para ver quién era, pero cuando lo hizo…todo se volvió borroso y despertó.

Se incorporó agitado, no por nervios, simplemente notó dificultad para respirar como si siguiera sumergido bajo aquel mar. "Solo es un sueño" pensó, pero cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró algo totalmente aterrador, y era muy real.

Unos ojos morados y otros dorados brillaban a través de la oscuridad, le observaban.

–Se despertó–dijo alegremente el rostro tras los ojos dorados.

–Mejor, tenemos prisa–dijo simplemente el de ojos morados, parecía enfadado, su voz y la forma de sus ojos inspiraban terror.

La primera reacción de Osomatsu obviamente fue gritar, pero el de ojos morados se lo imaginó y antes de que lo hiciera, le dio un puñetazo y le tapó la boca aprovechando su aturdimiento. Osomatsu intentaba zafarse sin éxito, pero a su agresor le estaba costando mantenerlo callado.

–¡Estate quieto, no te haré daño!–rugió, pero Osomatsu estaba demasiado asustado.

El miedo le hizo explotar, literalmente.

El de ojos morados se apartó a tiempo, de no ser así hubiera acabado en el hospital con alguna que otra quemadura grave, porque Osomatsu fue envuelto en fuego. Ardió durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, y cuando las llamas se disiparon…

Osomatsu tenía tres razones para no enfadarse o asustarse: la primera era que se podía transformar en demonio, la segunda es que podía arder en llamas y la tercera es que le podían pasar las dos cosas a la vez. Cuando la segunda o tercera opción sucedía, la ropa también ardía.

Se quedaba totalmente desnudo.

Dio un grito de vergüenza y se tapó las partes nobles que todo hombre tiene, por lo menos esa vez le había pasado en casa y no lejos. La sombra de ojos dorados encendió la luz para ver qué había sucedido y se encontró con el panorama, Osomatsu por fin pudo ver perfectamente las sombras y palideció por unos instantes.

El de ojos morados era como Osomatsu transformado, un demonio con alas, cuernos y colmillos. El de ojos dorados era…un ángel al parecer, tenía unas alas blancas muy diferentes a las que él poseía.

Osomatsu después del susto inicial, abrió ampliamente los ojos y dejó de preocuparse por su desnudo, se acercó despacio hacía el demonio haciéndole sentir incómodo, a nadie le gusta que se le acerque un tío desnudo sin saber sus intenciones.

–¿Tú…tú tienes cola trasera?

Silencio

–¡¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa?! –gritó el demonio, pero rápidamente se arrepintió, no quería que nadie les descubriera.

–Solo tienen cola los demonios superiores y ninguno de vosotros dos lo sois.

–Gracias por el apunte Jyushimatsu, pero no hacía falta.

Osomatsu tardó en darse cuenta, la inteligencia no era su punto fuerte, pero finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que había cosas más importantes que preguntar.

–¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

–Ichimatsu–contestó secamente el demonio de ojos morados.

–Jyushimatsu–contestó alegremente y con una amplia sonrisa el ángel de ojos dorados.

–Osomatsu, encantado.

–Sí, todos estamos muy felices pero…¡Vístete de una vez!

Osomatsu hizo caso al demonio y se vistió con la primera prenda que encontró en su armario, la sudadera roja que había estado llevando ese día. Se veía calmado y ese carácter tan pasota de alguna manera irritaba a Ichimatsu.

–¿No preguntarás porque estamos aquí?

–En verdad tengo varias preguntas, pero no sé ni por dónde empezar ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Somos demonios y él es un ángel? ¿Somos parientes? ¿Me queréis matar? ¿Por qué tengo los ojos rojos? ¿Por qué puedo hacer aparecer fuego? ¿Sois las personas que me seguíais?

–Joder, esto va a ser una molestia–gruñó Ichimatsu–. Para empezar, durante todo el día te han perseguido hordas de demonios, lo raro es que no te hayas dado cuenta hasta la noche.

–¡¿Hordas?!

–No te preocupes–dijo Jyushimatsu con una sonrisa que poco a poco se volvía siniestra–, Ichimatsu se encargó de ellos, ahora estarán muertos…

–…O mejor, agonizando –terminó de decir Ichimatsu.

El ángel y el demonio comenzaron a reírse de forma malvada y un aura negra invadió la habitación. La mente de Osomatsu llegó a una conclusión lógica: Psicópatas. Peligro.

–¿Por qué…?–Osomatsu se quedó en blanco, tenía miedo de continuar con esa conversación.

–Eran demonios procedentes de un grupo extremista que apoya la candidatura del "elegido que heredó los poderes de Lucifer" como nuevo rey.

–¿Rey de qué? ¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo? –cada vez entendía menos.

–Rey del infierno–Osomatsu se estremeció, era verdad, existía un infierno–. Te perseguían para eliminarte, tú eres el otro candidato al trono porque tu padre era el antiguo rey. Nos tendrías que dar las gracias, si hoy no nos hubiésemos dedicado a eliminar a tus detractores probablemente ahora estarías muerto.

–¡¿Yo candidato a rey?! –no se lo podía creer, pero lo peor de todo era saber que su padre era el rey del infierno. Ese desgraciado que violó a su madre…si se llegase a enterar con lo religiosa que era…Osomatsu no quería ni pensarlo–¿Vosotros estáis aquí para protegerme?

–No, hemos venido a secuestrarte–le hizo saber Jyushimatsu en tono alegre.

Osomatsu palideció, obviamente el primer pensamiento que cruzó por su mente fue huir, pero Ichimatsu se acercó a él agarrándole de los brazos para impedirle la fuga.

–No me he presentado del todo bien–una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su cara–. Mi nombre es Ichimatsu, soy un demonio y el elegido que heredó los poderes de Lucifer, tu rival en el trono y el ser al que adoran los que han intentado matarte.

–…Entonces, esto es un poco incómodo… ¿Seguro que no mentías cuando me dijiste "no te haré daño"?

–Tranquilo, nuestra intención no es hacerte daño–le tranquilizó Jyushimatsu–, nuestra intención es utilizarte.

–Tú eres el único que no quiere hacerle daño, yo se lo haré si nos da problemas–protestó Ichimatsu–. Tú idea ha sido pésima, este tío no controla nada su poder, corremos demasiado peligro de ser carbonizados.

–¿El poder? ¿El fuego? –Osomatsu se había rendido y solo quería preguntar, estaba harto de todo.

–Sí, como tienes la sabiduría de un bebe recién nacido te lo explicaré. La mayoría de ángeles y demonios entre los ocho y dieciséis años desarrollan un poder, un regalo de Dios, cuando este se manifiesta, los ojos del individuo cambian a un color fuera de lo común.

–Los poderes son asombrosos–prosiguió Jyushimatsu–. Cada persona tiene uno diferente, pueden ser elementos de la naturaleza, magia curativa, magia oscura, poderes de transformación,…

–A mí me tocó el poder del ángel caído más temido de la historia, el poder que atemorizó a toda la humanidad–Ichimatsu parecía orgulloso de ello–. Tú tienes un elemento de la naturaleza, no eres un demonio corriente, has tenido suerte.

–¿Suerte? Se nota que no has sido marginado y repudiado por él. No es nada agradable que te consideren un pirómano y un exhibicionista, ¿sabes la gran cantidad de veces que me he quedado desnudo a kilómetros de casa por incinerar mi propia ropa?

–Tendrías que aprender a controlarlo y a saber que has de temer de él.

–¿Qué he de temer? –preguntó confundido.

–Sí, todo poder tiene peligros y limitaciones, es una ley de la que nadie se libra.

"Creo que acabar desnudo por la calle y quemar cosas ya es suficiente peligro, pero bueno, pillé el concepto. Todo esto es cómo las frutas del diablo de One piece o el quirk de Boku no hero academy. Esto parece un manga y no sé si eso es bueno o malo"

–¿Vosotros que poderes tenéis? Me gustaría saber que es ese poder que taaanto atemoriza al mundo.

Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu no respondieron, simplemente se miraron y nuevamente comenzaron a reírse de forma maléfica, esta vez el aura negra fue tan grande que Osomatsu sintió que le costaba respirar. Se pasaron así un minuto hasta que Osomatsu gritó que parasen, en la sala ya no cabía más maldad.

–En fin, vayamos a lo importante–se detuvo al fin Ichimatsu–. En el reino de los ángeles va a reinar un nuevo rey, Charamatsu creo que se llama, la verdad, no me importa. Dicen que es poca cosa y que no tiene personalidad, seguro que es de los que hacen todo lo que les dice su mamá y la madre y hasta ahora reina es una cabrona de nivel experto. Seguro que cuando pueda irá a por nosotros, es cuestión de tiempo.

–Los ángeles y los demonios lamentablemente nunca podrán llevarse bien, siempre se pelean hasta la muerte–añadió Jyushimatsu mientras agarraba del brazo a Ichimatsu–. Nosotros somos una excepción, nos queremos como si fuésemos hermanos.

–¿Cuál es el plan? –preguntó Osomatsu, quería ir ya directo al grano.

–Necesitamos un objeto y para conseguirlo hace falta otro demonio o ángel. Creo que a ti te interesará la oferta que te voy a hacer…

 **Mientras en el cielo**

 _Habitación del futuro rey_

–No puedo creer que vaya a una ejecución, no soporto la sangre, como me desmaye antes de que me nombren rey me moriré de vergüenza el resto de mi vida.

–Hm, sinceramente si murieras muchas personas se alegrarían.

–¡No seas tan sincero! –Karamatsu era especialista en poner nervioso a Choromatsu cuando este creía que sus nervios no podían empeorar–. Para ti es fácil todo esto, tú odias a los demonios y no eres nada piadoso con sus vidas.

–Me ofendes–Karamatsu solo lo decía para quedar bien. Choromatsu tenía toda la razón, a veces el de ojos azules aparentando era el mejor actor.

–Parecía tan triste…

Choromatsu podía recordar con total claridad esos ojos rosas fijos en los de él, parecían suplicar ayuda pero él no tenía más opción que ignorarle. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en las razones que le habían impulsado a cometer semejante acto suicida, ningún demonio en su sano juicio entraría en el palacio del bando enemigo.

–Cuando seas rey comprenderás de primera mano lo crueles que son como mi familia hizo en su día. Tranquilo que se hacen odiar, en poco los remordimientos desaparecerán.

Choromatsu deseó que esas crueles palabras de Karamatsu se volviesen realidad.

 _Pero, el destino decidió llevarles la contraria ¿Un castigo por esos pensamientos? Ese día un juego cruel fue iniciado, pero ninguno de los dos sabía que iban a ser los protagonistas de él, todas las fichas estaban siendo colocadas en el tablero, en el lado blanco los ángeles, en el negro los demonios._

–Señor–dijo un guardia que entró a la habitación tras tocar a la puerta–. Ha habido un cambio de planes, la reina quiere verles.

Karamatsu y Choromatsu no entendían nada ¿Qué había pasado?

 _Simplemente el destino había comenzado a mover sus fichas para comenzar una nueva historia, una historia que les llevaría a un amor prohibido y cruel._

 _Un amor que les conduciría al pecado_

* * *

 **Gracias por las reviews!**

 **–La madre de Osomatsu no es Matsuyo (la original de la serie) y no aparecerá en el fanfic, los sextillizos tendrán madres diferentes y OC.**

 **–Pobres Osomatsu y Choromatsu, que cruel soy con ellos xD**

 **En el siguiente ya se juntarán los seis.**


	3. Artefactos

**¡Siento mucho no haber actualizado hasta un año después! He tenido problemas de salud este año que me han impedido hacer actividades tan básicas como escribir. Ahora con la medicación espero poder actualizar cada semana si es posible, de momento, dejo aquí la continuación y decir que ya tengo una buena parte del capítulo 3 escrito, espero no tardar en colgarlo.**

Osomatsu se despertó temprano aquella mañana, cuando lo hizo, inmediatamente recordó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior y se levantó de golpe. Miró de un lado para otro de la habitación, deseando que todo fuese una pesadilla, eso parecía porque no vio a nadie más.

–Chibita le debe echar drogas al oden–comenzó a decir mientras bajaba las escaleras a desayunar–, no me extraña, es imposible que su puesto no se haya ido a la ruina sin negocios turbios como el crimen organizado o el tráfico de drogas. Seguro que también vende órganos.

–Buenos días mamá–dijo abriendo la puerta.

–Buenos días hijo.

–Buenos días amigo del alma.

Osomatsu se detuvo en el umbral al escuchar esas voces. En la mesa, justo al lado de su madre se encontraban Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu, los dos seres sobrenaturales que conoció anoche. Solo que ahora se veían como humanos, se podían transformar como él. El demonio rojo cerró la puerta por el impacto emocional que le supuso ver a sus pesadillas.

–Siempre ha sido muy tímido–dijo Jyushimatsu.

–Le debe avergonzar mucho que su madre sepa que se puede relacionar a pesar de su personalidad–añadió Ichimatsu.

– ¡Oye! –terminó gritando Osomatsu abriendo otra vez la puerta, había sido un milagro que no estallase en llamas por el enfado.

"¿¡Qué os habéis inventado!?" gritó el demonio rojo internamente.

–Estoy tan emocionada–dijo la madre sacando un pañuelo y limpiándose las lágrimas–. No sabía que eras capaz de tener amigos, menos que tendríais un vínculo tan estrecho. Espero que te vaya tan bien este viaje de la amistad.

"¿¡De qué viajes está hablando!?"

Osomatsu miró a los ojos a Ichimatsu. Su expresión desprendía maldad, entendía lo que el otro le quería decir sin necesidad de hablar. "Si no nos sigues el juego le diremos a tu madre lo que eres", sin duda alguna ese chico era literalmente y en todos los sentidos un demonio. El de ojos rojos se preguntó cuánto tiempo le habría estado espiando para saber que le podía sobornar con ello.

–Por supuesto–corroboró Osomatsu con un tic nervioso–ese viaje ¿Dónde era que se me olvidó el nombre del lugar?

–Australia–dijo el de ojos morados, tranquilo, comiendo los cereales que le había servido la madre de Osomatsu.

– ¿Y con qué dinero me voy a ir a Australia?

–Me tocó en un sorteo en el barrio comercial y he invitado a mis dos amigos del alma por supuesto. Es gratis, solo tienes que hacer el equipaje.

–Ichimatsu es tan buen chico, un ángel caído del cielo–siguió llorando la madre.

"¡Es todo lo contrario!"

–Cuando hagas la maleta no te olvides de cogerte veinte mudas de ropa, no quiero verte desnudo nunca más.

– ¡Lo sé querido amigo del alma!

–Aunque tampoco lleves mucho equipaje encima.

Osomatsu pensó, que si ese demonio llegaba a reinar el submundo, hordas de demonios vendrían a la tierra huyendo de él. Tenía que estar muy mal esa especie para que ellos dos fuesen los aspirantes al trono.

Antes de que el pobre demonio pudiese comprender lo que estaba pasando. Ya se había despedido de su madre, que no captó sus señales de auxilio, y subido al avión. Se sintió confundido, aterrorizado y decepcionado ¿los demonios viajaban en transporte humano? Por no hablar de que no sabía qué demonios, nunca mejor dicho, estaba haciendo.

–Jyushimatsu–llamó al ángel que se sentaba a su lado, quería evitar hablar con su compañero de raza– ¿Por qué Australia?

–Porque lo dice esto–dijo señalando un reloj que tenía en su muñeca, aunque cuando se acercó vio que no era normal, tenía seis agujas de diferentes tamaños dando vueltas y señalando cosas diferentes.

–No entiendo que es.

–Es uno de los artefactos sagrados de Dios–dijo Ichimatsu a su otro lado, lo habían sentado entre los dos para vigilarlo. Osomatsu torció la cabeza, con claro gesto de no entender. Ichimatsu suspiró murmurando "qué molestia" –. Son artilugios mágicos que utilizó Dios para crear la humanidad. Hay muchos de ellos ocultos en el mundo esperando ser encontrados, otros los custodian ángeles y demonios en sus tierras. Este que tenemos probablemente es el más importante que existe, sirve para encontrar a los otros. Lo conseguí por una anciana demonio conocida y lo tuve en mis manos durante mucho tiempo, pero como ves es de mecanismo complicado y no conseguí entender cómo funcionaba. Hasta que conocí a Jyushimatsu, él sí que descifró como funciona.

–Eso me lleva a dos preguntas ¿Por qué me necesitáis? ¿Por qué queréis los artefactos?

–Si nadie ha conseguido todavía las reliquias que quedan es porque hay un brillante sistema de defensa creado por Dios. Concretamente unos interruptores que solo se activan si son pisados por un ángel y un demonio, y con lo mal que se llevan unos y otros, pocas veces se puede hacer. Cuando lo hacen es porque se tienen prisioneros y a pesar de ello, dentro de la gruta hacia la reliquia hay trampas mortalesquie pocos pueden superar.

–El problema –continuó Jyushimatsu–, es que en todo momento tienen que haber dos personas pisando el interruptor, así que aunque podíamos abrir la puerta nadie podía entrar porque era imposible movernos. El plan es que tú y yo nos pongamos sobre el interruptor y que Ichimatsu pase.

–Lo entiendo–me agradaba la idea de estar quieto sin meterme en pruebas mortales– ¿y me habéis elegido a mí por mi increíble poder oculto no?

Se formó el silencio, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu suspiraron.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué queréis decir con eso?

"Este tipo es un inútil en cuanto a inteligencia, pero su poder puede ser medio útil en ciertas circunstancias" pensó Ichimatsu.

–Me estoy ocultando de los otros demonios y no me fio de nadie ahora mismo, no podía ir a pedirles ayuda a ellos. En cuanto a Jyushimatsu no tiene amigos ángeles.

–Escuchamos que tú no sabías nada de nuestra existencia, por lo que le propuse a Ichimatsu que cómo solo necesitábamos un peso muerto sobre el interruptor, tú serías suficiente.

–En resumen, sí que me habéis cogido por mí poder ¿eh? –dijo Osomatsu sonrojado.

"Nadie ha dicho eso, te fuimos a buscar por ignorante débil" pensó Ichimatsu, no podía creerse que fuese tan idiota.

-¿Y qué artefacto buscáis?

–Uno que es capaz de transformar a un demonio en humano o ángel ¡Y no preguntes las razones que no tengo más ganas de hablar! –Advirtió el demonio morado–. Tú solo tienes que quedarte quieto intentando no quemar a Australia entera mientras yo busco el objeto que te solucionará la vida. Lo veo un trato justo.

Osomatsu puso mala cara y suspiró.

–Que decepción, eso está bien, podré vivir una vida normal, pero hubiese preferido utilizarlos para dominar el mundo o someter a los mortales.

–…Verdaderamente eres un demonio como yo.

Mientras sobre ellos.

Todos los miembros del senado se reunieron otra vez y en otro lugar, concretamente junto al estanque de Fa, el espíritu protector que Dios asignó a los ángeles. Era una mujer bella, totalmente blanca y de silueta esbelta que emitía una luz tan pura que Choromatsu sería incapaz de hacerse pajas cerca de ella. Karamatsu estaba a su lado, aunque tenía prohibido estar allí, estaba tan interesado en ver al espíritu que consiguió colarse junto a los guardias más expertos que sí tenían permiso. El demonio de ojos rosas también estaba, cuatro grandes cadenas le retenían. Miraba a Fa como si fuese a vomitar en cualquier momento, las cosas puras eran consideradas repugnantes en el infierno.

–Fa nos ha reunido aquí porque ha tenido una visión–dijo pausadamente la madre de Choromatsu. Cuando hablaba así de lento era porque tenía una mala noticia que suavizar. Choromatsu se unió al demonio en sus ganas de vomitar. La última profecía que tuvo Fa fue que Lucifer les daría por culo y acertó al 100%.

Se notó que todo el senado opinaba igual, porque la cara de todos mostraba un horrible miedo. El único que parecía feliz era Karamatsu, y porque vivía en un mundo que en opinión de Choromatsu, era cien veces peor que el infierno de los demonios.

–Tengo las peores noticias que podía daros–comenzó a hablar con una dulzura que no hacía honor a lo que iba a decir–. En mi visión he visto un futuro oscuro en el que nuestro preciado reino estaba envuelto en oscuridad. Los demonios eran los culpables, lo consiguieron utilizando los artefactos que tan bien nuestro Dios escondió de sus garras. Quizás, Lucifer no ha sido lo peor que nos ha pasado. Veo épocas más oscuras al frente.

– ¿Y ESE FUTURO OSCURO NO PODRÍA APARECER EN EL REINADO DE OTRO?

Choromatsu se tapó la boca cuando terminó, se le había escapado lo que no tenía que haber dicho en voz alta. Todo quedó en silencio, los miembros del senado le dirigieron miradas de odio, claramente culpándole de lo que iba a ocurrir. El ángel sabía perfectamente que estaban pensando, que tenía que ser una maldición que una gran reina como su madre hubiese engendrado a dos inútiles.

–No, porque nuestro Dios te ha enviado para esto, honorable hijo de Abraham.

– ¿Eh? –fue lo único que fue capaz de decir en un primer momento– ¿QUEEEEEEÉ?

Hijos de Abraham era el nombre que recibían los ángeles que habían hecho las cosas más grandes de la historia, y solo habían recibido el honor de llamarse así hasta ese momento dos ángeles, ninguno de ellos rey. Era la tercera vez que Fa daba ese título.

–He visto que tú serás el ángel salvador que nos llevará a la victoria y que impedirá la época de oscuridad a la que estámos condenados–. Nadie del senado se lo podía creer, miraban a Choromatsu como si fuese un pez con zapatos bailando claqué, no se creían esa historia tan surrealista–. Tú misión es bajar a la Tierra y recuperar los artefactos antes de que lleguen a malas manos, protegerlos con tu vida. Para recuperarlos, necesitarás a un guerrero valiente que te acompañe y a un demonio para que pueda abrir las entradas a la cámara de las reliquias sagradas.

"Tiene que ser mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira" se repetía una y otra vez el de ojos verdes.

–Hmm, si necesitas a un guerrero with brave está claro a quien tienes que escoger–dijo Karamatsu poniéndose otra vez las gafas de sol–. Desde siempre he sabido cuál era mi destino, cada día he sentido ese fuerte peso sobre mis hombros, una voz que me llamaba diciendo que esta clandestinidad no era la vida que me merecía y por la que me habían creado. Creo que llegó mi momento de extender las alas hacia otros horizontes y…

–¡Tú no irás! –gritamos mi madre y yo a la vez, hacía años que no nos poníamos tan de acuerdo en algo.

–Me alegro de que tú destino te haya hablado Karamatsu, –dijo Fa– pues según las visiones tú eres el guerrero elegido para acompañar al nuevo Hijo de Abraham.

– ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ? –gritó Choromatsu.

"Tiene que ser una pesadilla, esa Fa tenía algo contra mí. No voy a ir con Karamatsu y un demonio a ninguna parte. No, no y no. Preferiría que hubiesen ejecutado a ese demonio, preferiría que me hubiesen ejecutado a mí".

Fa se giró hacia el demonio de ojos rosas.

–Cómo he dicho, necesitamos a un demonio y tú eres el único disponible. No veo ético salvar a una criatura nacida de la maldad de la humanidad, pero tampoco quiero que mis bellos ángeles se manchen las manos de sangre con la vida de alguien que nos será útil. Cuándo ellos dos hayan cumplido su misión, tú regresarás aquí con ellos y cambiaremos tu condena, en vez de la muerte te cortaremos esas alas repugnantes.

– ¡No sé qué es peor, por lo menos cambiad al guerrero elegido!

–Secundo la petición del demonio–dijo Choromatsu a Fa a toda prisa.

–Tranquilo joven hijo de Abraham, mis ojos han visto que todo irá bien.

"Mi sentido común dice que tus ojos necesitan un oculista"

–Hazle caso my friend–Karamatsu colocó su brazo alrededor de Choromatsu, eso solo consiguió hacer enojar más al de ojos verdes–. Tú y yo haremos historia. Es nuestro momento de brillar.

– ¡Definitivamente no quiero que vengas!

La madre de Choromatsu por fin reaccionó, se había quedado en shock desde el momento en que Fa dijo que Karamatsu iría con ellos. Era algo incomprensible para ella. La ira la invadió cuando vio a su hija a un lado llorando, no por su hermano, sino por la partida de Karamatsu.

– ¿A dónde tienen que dirigirse mi hijo y su "compañero"? –preguntó la madre intentando mantener la compostura lo mejor posible.

–Al lugar dónde se encuentra el objeto que necesitan.

Bajando otra vez

Ichimatsu no podía tener más ganas de usar su poder heredado del mismísimo Lucifer para matar a esa cosa que habían ido a buscar. Ya estaban en Australia, concretamente cerca de zonas indígenas, en medio del desierto dónde la población era escasa. Por alguna razón que no quería comprender, su compañero de raza estaba dando puñetazos en el aire amenazando a un canguro que le había robado la cámara de fotos. Jyushimatsu a su lado animaba a Osomatsu. Ichimatsu estaba por dar media vuelta y aceptar el trono con tal de librarse de todo eso.

Osomatsu perdió y terminó en el suelo mareado por un puñetazo.

–Patético–dijeron Jyushimatsu y él a la vez.

– ¡No es tan fácil ganar a una bestia de esas!

–En primer lugar no tendrías que haber traído la cámara–dijo Ichimatsu– ¿Qué tal vamos Jyushimatsu?

Osomatsu se acercó a ellos dos, los tres estaban en forma humana, no querían ser fotografiados por ningún turista perdido.

–Tiene que estar en ese acantilado, quizás hay una entrada escondida, tendríamos que ir volando.

Todo pareció fácil hasta ese momento, pero de repente, apareció una sombra bajo sus pies inexplicable por la gran cantidad de Sol. Los tres alzaron la cabeza a la vez, y vieron como algo caía sobre ellos. Por suerte reaccionaron a tiempo.

¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ¡PLAF!

–Hurt, it was cruel–dijo una voz.

–Esa estúpida de Fa definitivamente me odia–gritó otra.

Los tres que cayeron se dieron cuenta de que había más personas, los seis se miraron unos a otros sorprendidos y sin saber que decir. Choromatsu y Karamatsu se horrorizaron, porque los otros tres parecían simples humanos y ellos y el demonio seguían en su forma verdadera. Iban a huir intentando aparentar que no pasó nada, pero Osomatsu se asustó al ver a dos ángeles y un demonio más. Y explotó en llamas

* * *

 **Quizás se han reunido muy rápido, pero tampoco quería perder mucho tiempo en ello y enrollarme.**

 **Siento que he maltratado mucho a los tres hermanos mayores.**

 **Gracias por leer y si queda alguien aquí que me leía hace un año, disculpad la demora.**


	4. Un equipo de idiotas

Las tres criaturas caídas del cielo gritaron de horror al encontrarse dentro de un mar de llamas, Ichimatsu en cambio simplemente gritó "¿Otra vez con eso imbécil?" mientras Jyushimatsu se ahogaba en sus propias carcajadas.

Después todo se volvió muy confuso, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu se transformaron en sus formas aladas porque no podían arriesgarse a estar con una débil forma humana en una situación como esa.

– ¡Quitadme estas cadenas o moriré carbonizado!–El grito pareció hecho por una niña.

– ¡Mis preciosas alas no pueden arder, se suicidarán las Karamatsu ángelus!

Ichimatsu frunció el ceño sin entender nada, menos lo hizo cuando una enorme ráfaga de agua cayó del cielo y los empapó a todos apagando las llamas. Cuando todo se disipó, Jyushimatsu miró a su alrededor, su amigo se estaba quitando el agua de encima retorciéndose como un gato. El ángel de ojos azules estaba colocado en pose "cool" diciendo que sabía perfectamente que no había de qué preocuparse, aunque las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos indicaban lo contrario. El demonio de ojos rosas estaba envuelto en cadenas hecho una bolita en el suelo soltando pequeños sollozos. El ángel de ojos verdes estaba igual, en posición fetal en el suelo. Mientras Osomatsu… estaba desnudo y muy sonrojado.

–Eso ha sido muy divertido–exclamó finalmente el ángel de amarillo–ponte la ropa de recambio.

Jyushimatsu había llevado la mochila de Oso desde el principio, se había olido que algo así pasaría.

– ¿A CUÁL DE LOS CUATRO MATO PRIMERO? –gritó Ichimatsu cuando se terminó de sacudir el agua. Los animales de la zona huyeron por el aura asesina que comenzó a envolver al demonio.

Choro se irguió temblando y se escondió tras Karamatsu.

–Hmmm, Fa nos ha traído a nuestra primera misión, liberar a nuestro nuevo compañero de aventuras de las garras de estas dos diabólicas criaturas de la naturaleza.

– ¿Eh?

–Sois un grupo diabólico–continuó con pesadumbre colocándose sus gafas de sol–secuestrar a una pobre criatura de Dios.

Ichi no entendió en un principio a ese imbécil, hasta que se dio cuenta que se refería a su amigo Jyushimatsu.

–Que yo sepa, no somos nosotros los que tenemos a alguien secuestrado–rebatió Ichimatsu fijándose en las cadenas del demonio rosa–. Y para que lo sepas estúpido ángel, Jyushimatsu es mi amigo y va con nosotros por voluntad propia.

– ¡Mentira!

–No lo es, Ichimatsu es mi mejor amigo–intervino el ángel amarillo.

–Hmm, llegamos tarde, han robado el primer artefacto y lo han utilizado para lavar el cerebro a este pobre ángelus. Tendríamos que haber llegado antes ¡It's my fault!

–Tú única fault es existir.

–No lo niegas, tenía all the reason. Te lo dije Choromatsu, los demonios no tienen corazón.

-Y tú no tienes cerebro-puntualizó Ichimatsu.

Choromatsu quería intervenir, pero no se atrevía. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

–Lo importante ¿Qué ha sido esa agua? –preguntó Osomatsu ignorando toda esa conversa.

–Agua purificadora que Dios le ha dado como poder a nuestro futuro rey.

Eso despertó al ángel verde y pateó a su amigo.

– ¡NO LO VAYAS DICIENDO POR AHÍ!

–Jaja son todos muy divertidos–exclamó Jyushimatsu.

– ¿Alguien me puede quitar de una vez las cadenas? Pican mucho y dañan mi hermosa piel.

– ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!

Milagrosamente, todos hicieron caso al grito de Choromatsu, y él estuvo a punto de llorar de felicidad por no sentirse ignorado. Tenía que aprovechar esos breves momentos de popularidad. Utilizó su poder y creando una pequeña estela de agua, atrajo una rama a su mano con la que creó una línea divisoria en la arena para separar los dos grupos. Todomatsu quedó con la pareja de ángeles e intentó cruzar la raya hacia el otro lado sin éxito porque Karamatsu le tironeaba de la cadena hacia atrás cuando lo intentaba.

–Es hora de hablar como ángeles civilizados y cómo demonios…eeeh ¿tenéis prohibido ser civilizados?

No les sentó nada bien a los de alas negras.

–El único que se ha comportado incívicamente con los demás eres tú, mira que mojarnos a todos con agua.

– ¡Lo he hecho porque tú nos ibas a quemar con tu fuego maldito pirómano!

Choromatsu obviamente no sabía la vida del demonio, asé que no se podía ni imaginar cuan daño le había hecho con esas simples palabras.

–Dejemos de lado al chico en llamas–interrumpió Ichimatsu–, la pregunta es ¿Por qué habéis ido a por nosotros? No creo que con lo grande que es el mundo hayáis ido a caer aquí por casualidad.

– ¿Por qué no los matamos ya de una vez? –preguntó Osomatsu–. Se supone que así actuamos los demonios ¿no?

–No hay prisa en asesinarles. Nosotros somos tres más demonio encadenado, ellos solo dos. Además, ese de ahí tiene el poder del agua, no es un rival digno. Ya que no tenemos prisa y me siento con curiosidad, quiero escuchar sus explicaciones de cómo han llegado aquí y sus excusas para que no les asesinemos.

Choromatsu estaba al borde de un ataque al corazón, Karamatsu estaba igual. Los dos tenían unas fuertes ganas de asesinar a Fa por haberles tirado junto a esos, lástima que aquella mujer fuese inmortal.

–Los ángeles nos han lanzado aquí porque querían que cumpliésemos una misión–dijo el de verde tartamudeando, a duras penas podía hablar.

– ¿Y mandan al heredero al trono? Aunque por los rumores no me extraña que te hayan lanzado. Si tu elemento es el agua entiendo muchas cosas.

– ¡Oye! Yo no tengo la culpa de que me haya tocado esto.

–También es un pajero.

– ¡Nadie te preguntó Kusomatsu!

– ¿Por qué es malo tener el poder del agua, no es un elemental? –preguntó Osomatsu.

–Dios baneó el poder de crear tormentas, ciclones, tsunamis, terremotos, erupciones de volcanes y demás peligros de la naturaleza para no volver omnipotentes a sus creaciones. Tú con el fuego sigues siendo un peligro a pesar de no poder activar volcanes, pero al agua sin tsunamis o tormentas se quedó en un simple poder inútil que solo sirve para mojar cosas. Jamás llegué a imaginar que alguien heredero al trono tendría el poder elemental maldito.

–Y mientras, se dice que el heredero al trono del inframundo puede ser uno con el mismísimo poder de Lucifer–, añadió el de ojos rosas con una amplia sonrisa de maldad–. Dios te castigó al nacer ¿eh?

–Bueno, no seáis tan crueles, eso irá bien para lavar la ropa, es una lavadora portátil–añadió Osomatsu, como venganza por el comentario anterior.

– ¿Os he hecho algo para que todos vosotros también vayáis contra mí? –todos obedecieron a Choromatsu y dejaron el tema, sabían que se estaban pasando y ya se habían burlado todo lo que querían–. El caso es que, la protectora de los ángeles nos ha mandado aquí para recuperar los artefactos de las leyendas y así evitar que nuestro mundo caiga en la oscuridad por culpa de vosotros, los demonios.

–Tiene sentido, por eso lleváis un demonio encima, para entrar en las cámaras de artefactos–dijo Osomatsu, e Ichimatsu se mostró bastante sorprendido de escuchar algo tan inteligente de su parte–. Eso no explica el por qué habéis caído tan cerca.

–Tampoco lo entendemos nosotros, dijo Fa que caeríamos sobre un artefacto sagrado que nos permitiría encontrar a los otros.

– ¿Te refieres a esto? –preguntó Jyushimatsu señalando el reloj de su muñeca.

Karamatsu y Choromatsu ignoraron al instante la línea que habían trazado sobre el suelo y se acercaron al otro ángel.

– ¡ESO! –exclamó Karamatsu–. Lo siento, pero tendré que robarlo.

–Pero es un regalo muy importante…

–Hazles caso y entregárselo.

Osomatsu no pudo sorprenderse más por las palabras de Ichimatsu, hasta que se giró hacia él y vio otra vez como un aura asesina salía de su cuerpo. Planeaba algo y el dúo de ángeles lo notó, por lo que comenzaron a sudar y a temblar, pensando que quizás coger el reloj sería su muerte. Jyushimatsu obedeció a su amigo y lanzó el reloj a las manos de Karamatsu, este se asustó y lo dejó caer al suelo esperando una bomba o algo así.

– ¿No lo querías? –preguntó el de ojos morados sin borrar la sonrisa de su boca.

–Cla-claro–balbuceó Karamatsu volviendo a recoger el reloj sin apartar la vista del demonio– ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Cuál es el truco?

–No te tienes que preocupar por mis trucos, preocúpate por el del reloj.

Ichimatsu se acercó a los dos ángeles y les señaló las agujas del reloj, los dos lo inspeccionaron y entendieron que no entendían nada.

– ¿Cómo funciona esto?

Ichimatsu se sintió triunfante.

–Ni yo lo sé. Ese artefacto estuvo durante muchos años conviviendo con nosotros los demonios, antiguamente con ángeles ¿y sabéis qué? Solo Jyushimatsu ha sido capaz de descifrar su funcionamiento, sin él, os podéis llevar el reloj si queréis, pero volveréis a vuestra casa con las manos vacías.

–Buena jugada–dijo el demonio de ojos rosas–, es imposible que unos cabezas huecas consigan comprender el artefacto.

–Entonces, una vez más somos nosotros los que tenemos el poder sobre vosotros–sentenció Ichimatsu.

Karamatsu y Choromatsu lo sabían, todo estaba en su contra y todo parecía una traición, aunque todavía les quedaba una esperanza.

– ¿Vosotros vais también a por los artefactos?–preguntó Choromatsu–los tres seres ante él asintieron– ¿Por qué?

–Buscamos el artefacto de "la aguja de Judas". Se utiliza para cambiar de raza, ¿es que quiero volverme humano sabéis? –dijo Jyushimatsu.

–Más allá de la aguja de Judas el resto nos son inútiles–añadió Ichimatsu.

– ¿Y qué tal si vamos juntos a buscar ese artefacto? –preguntó Choromatsu–. Este es el trato, nosotros os ayudamos a encontrarlo y luego nos dais el reloj y nos explicáis el funcionamiento.

– ¡Trato hecho! –exclamó Jyushimatsu.

Los otros cuatro se quedaron mudos durante un largo rato, intentando procesar la estupidez que esos dos habían dicho.

–Tú, el demonio de ahí–rompió finalmente el ambiente Ichimatsu– ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Es inútil, nunca nos quiere decir su nomb…

– Todomatsu.

–¡Oye! –exclamó Choromatsu.

– ¿Puedes cruzar esa estúpida raya fronteriza? Quiero que mantengamos una conversa nosotros cuatro.

A Karamatsu no le estaba haciendo nada de gracia esta situación.

– ¡Jamás haré equipo con un demonio sin cadenas! ¿Qué dirá a mi familia? ¿Y si son fans de Lucifer? ¡Va en contra de todos los principios que nos han enseñado ir a favor de esas criaturas! Por favor, el gran rey demonio tuvo muchos hijos bastardos ¿Y si uno de ellos tiene su sangre?

Osomatsu miró de reojo a Ichimatsu preguntándole con la mirada si podía decir lo que corría en la sangre del de ojos lilas, pero recibió a cambio un fuerte pellizco disimulado por parte de su compañero.

–Tú y yo también tenemos que hablar en privado–dijo Choro a su compañero arrastrándolo por la oreja–. En primer lugar, quítale las cadenas al demonio.

Karamatsu obedeció y las sacó en un momento a desgana, hiriendo a Todomatsu a propósito en el proceso. El de rosa tuvo muchas ganas de asesinarlo, pero se aguantó.

– ¿Qué le pasará a ese ángel de mierda? Su actitud cambió de repente–farfulló yendo junto a Oso, Ichi y Jyushi.

Cuando los tres estuvieron reunidos, Osomatsu fue el primero que se atrevió a hablar.

– ¿Por qué tendríamos que unirlos a nuestro equipo?

–Tsk, odio la idea–dijo Ichimatsu–, pero entiendo la postura de Jyushimatsu. Cómo ya he dicho, esos dos son simples ángeles jóvenes como nosotros y no nos tienen que causar ningún peligro. Pero si se vuelven con las manos vacías al cielo y Choromatsu se chiva de nuestra existencia a su mamá, es posible que manden a ángeles más competentes contra nosotros.

–Pero ¿siendo demonios no tenemos que estar en contra de ellos? Si consiguen los artefactos, nuestro enemigo ancestral se fortalecerá.

–Ese es el problema–bufó Ichimatsu–. Todomatsu ¿cuál es tu poder y en que consiste el del ángel imbécil?

–Mi poder no lo voy a utilizar a menos que estemos en peligro de muerte, así que no te va a servir de nada saberlo–contestó tajante dejando a todos con la curiosidad–. En cuanto al idiota, me derrotó en palacio y estoy convencido de que tiene fuerza sobrehumana.

–Un poder tan bueno como común–dijo Ichimatsu con una sonrisa–, entonces estoy de acuerdo con Jyushimatsu. El poder de uno es inútil en todos los aspectos y el poder del otro es útil, pero inútil con poderes de larga distancia como el mío. Si se nos rebelan será fácil terminar con ellos y si mueren ayudándonos, un problema menos. Mientras podemos aprovechar la fuerza bruta del imbécil, ah, y por cualquier problema con los ángeles siempre podemos usar al principito como rehén.

–Pero ¿Y si ellos tienen también un plan que no sabemos? –preguntó Osomatsu.

–Jyushimatsu lo hubiese detectado. Su poder es leer emociones ajenas.

–De momento los dos están asustados y el de azul contrariado, no detecto nada que sea peligroso, si veo alguna anomalía en sus formas de pensar seréis los primeros en saberlo–dijo el de ojos amarillos totalmente despreocupado.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti?

–Mira, a mí solo me interesa un artefacto y lo tienen los ángeles en el cielo, no me importa lo que estáis buscando–contestó Todomatsu con seguridad–. Pero si consigo algo que me ayude a robar a esas sabandijas aladas encantado os acompaño hasta ese entonces. Después de todo fallando con mi incursión al castillo terminé con las manos vacías y he de comenzar de cero. Pero te advierto que si tu plan no es traicionarlos cuando sea la hora de entregarles el reloj, no pienso inmiscuirme en esto. No traicionaré al infierno.

–Tranquilo, yo tampoco pienso ir contra mi raza. Les traicionaremos cuando llegue el momento–Ichimatsu pareció ofendido por la duda–. Mientras, si te preguntan esos dos, haz de decir que odiamos el infierno porque fuimos desterrados, en el caso de Osomatsu, un demonio violó a su madre así que tiene excusa fácil. Han de creer que odiamos nuestras raíces para que no se enteren de nuestra futura traición.

 **Mientras en el otro bando.**

–A ver si me aclaro, los demonios asesinaron a gran parte de mi familia, la torturaron y en mi aprendizaje como guerrero me instaron a odiarlos. Pero ahora quieres que nos aliemos con tres de ellos.

–No creo en ellos, pero es nuestra única oportunidad de sobrevivir hasta que se nos ocurra algo.

–Wait a momento my friend ¿Qué pensará Fa? Si nos ve en una de sus visiones trabajando junto a demonios ordenará nuestra ejecución.

–No exageres, desde un primer momento íbamos a trabajar con un demonio, ahora el problema es que hay más. Como ha dicho Fa si nos ayudan en nuestro objetivo podemos pasarlo por alto, además, ella habrá visto que un trato con ellos pasaría en sus visiones sobre el futuro.

–Ooh, understand.

–Fa dice que vamos a triunfar, y es una parte de Dios. Eso significa que tomemos el rumbo que tomemos saldremos victoriosos, no te preocupes.

Choromatsu no estaba nada convencido de lo que decía, incluso sentía que se estaba intentando convencer a sí mismo y no a su compañero. Su obligación como heredero al trono era creer en Fa y en todos los seres divinos superiores a él, pero ni una tarea tan fácil podía cumplir, se sentía completamente inseguro. En cambio, Karamatsu tenía toda la confianza que a él le faltaba, por lo que se levantó como un resorte.

–My new friends, he sido muy descortés con vosotros. Me llamo Karamatsu y soy guardia real del palacio de los ángeles. Este es Choromatsu, heredero al trono. Estamos de acuerdo en ayudaros en vuestra aventura.

El demonio de ojos morados sintió una creciente ira dentro de su ser al ver la hipocresía del ángel, le costó mucho mantener la compostura.

–Yo soy Ichimatsu, un demonio desterrado y estresado por vuestra culpa. Este es Osomatsu, un recién conocido de madre humana. Por último, Jyushimatsu, mi compañero de viajes.

–Yo soy Todomatsu, un demonio desterrado que ha vivido muchas aventuras, cuidadme mucho ¿Eh?

Guiñó un ojo y se encogió golpeándose la cabeza con un claro gesto femenino. Los otros cinco sintieron escalofríos al ver ese cambio tan repentino.

Todo resultó muy extraño. Tras esa leve presentación todos comenzaron a avanzar hacia la entrada de la gruta del acantilado sin mediar palabra alguna, con ganas de preguntar un montón de cosas, pero sin saber cómo iniciar las conversas. Tampoco se les podía culpar porque la subida por el acantilado no resultaba fácil y tenían demasiado miedo de resbalarse. Es cierto que podían volar, pero solo unos cuantos metros y unos pocos segundos. La gravedad del mundo humano les impedía volar más, en cambio las gravedades de cielo e infierno estaban preparadas para que volasen cuanto quisiesen.

Llegaron a la entrada después de un largo rato escalando. Solo se había caído Ichimatsu y este estaba rojo de la vergüenza por haber sido el único en caer, aunque se hubiese agarrado otra vez planeando.

– ¿Quieres mi hombro para llorar? –preguntó Karamatsu.

–Antes muerto.

Al demonio le molestaba mucho la actitud del otro, sabía desde un principio que ese chico les odiaba, no hacía falta ser Jyushimatsu para darse cuenta. Y a pesar de ello, no cesaba su manía de ser hipócrita.

–Esos dos agujeros a los lados de la pared son los interruptores ¿Quién se queda fuera?

–Todomatsu no utiliza su poder y Jyushimatsu es demasiado importante, tendrían que quedarse ellos.

Osomatsu tenía razón, o eso pensaban todos angustiosamente. En el fondo nadie quería entrar.

El demonio rosa no esperó ni un momento y se arrojó hacia el interruptor, antes de que alguien cambiase de opinión, ya tenía la mano metida dentro. Quería reclamar su terreno de seguridad cuanto antes mejor.

–Hustle hustle, allá voy–gritó Jyushimatsu arrojándose hacia el otro interruptor.

Luego llegó un terremoto, seguidamente, la ruta oculta entre las rocas apareció ante ellos, saliendo de entre las sombras. Entonces llegó, una voz de ultra tumba salió tan potente como una ventisca.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo. Gracias por las reviews! :)**


End file.
